powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Vibes
Bad Vibes is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Element Fury. Synopsis Plot One day, a corrupted Sealing Disk infects a parabolic antenna, creating Beam Sender. The Element Fury Rangers are alerted by his creation and hurry to his current location, only to witness him giving away balloons to some children. All of them are confused as to whether or not attack him and in the end, decide to monitor him in the Command Center. While they do that, Mark finds a strange signal from outer space, which Z.J. confirms to be that of the Saucerzord, an old Fury Zord created by Zordon which was once used as a means of transportation for the Order of Meridian. After all of the balloons have been delivered, Beam Sender uses them in his illusion ability to create multiple giant Lion-o clones. The clones attack the citizens, enabling Tigra to collect their fear. Element Fury Red and Blue transform into/summon their Fury Zords, but both are beaten by the monster. Using his powers of flight, Element Fury Red pursues Beam Sender in aerial combat. One of his arrows targets a Lion-o illusion, which hits one of Beam Sender's balloons and simultaneously erases the fake Lion-o. Realizing how it worked, Angie returns with a device that Mark had made which she uses to disrupt Beam Sender's ability and destroy his balloons. As the other Fury Rangers unite, they weaken him with several techniques and finish him with the Fury Combo Strike. Z.J. sends the Sealing Disk to Alpha and Mark in hopes of syncing it up with the Saucerzord. Wolfshade tries to challenge Element Fury Red, but their fight is interrupted with Beam Sender's revival and promises to fight him later. The Fury Rangers summon their Fury Zords and form the Drago Fury to chase Beam Sender, but their speed gradually decreases when they almost reach the atmosphere. Mark then sends Z.J. the finished Saucer Disk, which Element FUry Red then uses to summon the Saucerzord, a saucer-like Fury Zord that comes to their aid and forms the Galactic Fury Megazord. Arriving on the moon, both giants fight which ends with Beam Sender being destroyed by the Big Bang Blast. Z.J. and Alpha remember that the Fury Zords he built were actually made with cooperation by several aliens that contributed their technology. At the Youth Center, Mark reveals that he had already anticipated what Beam Sender had planned, but refused to tell anyone as they didn't ask. Fury Disks *Element Fury Red - Red Fury (Fast Strike), Furio Red, Elephant (Stretch Technique), Red Fury (Fast Slash), Saucer (Saucerzord) *Element Fury Blue - Blue Fury (Fast Strike), Element (Water Technique), Furio Drago, Blue Fury (Fast Slash) *Element Fury Yellow - Yellow Fury (Fast Strike), Element (Earth Technique), Yellow Fury (Fast Slash), Furio Dump *Element Fury White - White Fury (Fast Strike), Element (Earth Technique), White Fury (Fast Slash), Furio Canine *Element Fury Pink - Element (Forest Technique), Pink Fury (Fast Slash), Furio Train Notes